Various types of brassieres are seen in the prior art. Nearly all make use of an underwire, disposed in a channel wrought along an underside of a cup, to create tensile rigidity and support the wearer's breasts in contact proximal the inframammary fold. This underwire is typically uncomfortable, drawn taught against the user's body, and points of wear exist whereby the underwire emerges from the channel at either end effectively shortening the lifespan of the brassiere.
What is needed is a formed brassiere and associated method of manufacture whereby cups of a brassiere are formable without the need of an underwire or underwire channel and support and uplift of the wearer's breast is nonetheless maintained effective.
Additionally, advances in additive printing make printing on demand a cost-effective strategy and particular cups, sized and formed to accommodate unique anatomy of any particular wearer, are contemplated producible by employment of the present method.